Axial motors include an engine block in which the cylinders and pistons are arranged evenly in a circular configuration about a central axis of the engine block, rather than in the inline, “V” or horizontally opposed configurations of traditional engines. The reciprocal motion of the pistons in such a motor can be transferred to rotational motion of an output shaft by way of a wobble plate and z crank configuration such as that disclosed in NZ 221366, or by some other suitable transfer means. In later axial motors, such as those described in WO 96/29506 and GB 2,338,746, opposed pistons are used to increase the thrust on the transmission means.
In such motors, connecting rods, or some other suitable means, couple the pistons to the wobble plate to transfer thrust from the pistons to the z crank, or other means, to drive the output shaft. The connecting rods do not remain in a vertical orientation throughout the entire cycle due to the motion of the wobble plate, and this can create side thrust on various components of the engine, including the pistons.